1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for measurement of polarized light. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for simultaneous measurement of two orthogonal polarization states of scattered light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scattering systems normally project polarized light from a single source toward a sample and measure at least a portion of the light which scatters off the sample at different scattering angles to provide information about the sample.
The simultaneous measurement of two orthogonal polarization states of scattered light from a sample is often desired to compare the intensities of the two polarized states as a means to identify characteristics of the sample. However, to accomplish this, a complicated system is required, which includes a series of modulators, such as electro-optic crystals, and control means to operate the modulators.